The present invention relates generally to carrier racks for motor vehicles, and more particularly to carrier rack systems that are integrated into a motor vehiclexe2x80x94carrier rack systems that are designed to carry items such as bicycles, skis, snowboards, surfboards, wave boards, scooters, and luggage.
Present carrier rack systems for motor vehicles, such as cars, trucks, vans, minivans, sports utility vehicles (SUV""s), and motor homes, generally involve a system of multiple straps attached onto the vehicle, a system attached to a universal hitch, a system attached to a roof, or a system attached to a bumper. These systems are cumbersome, heavy, and difficult to store at home or in the vehicle when the systems are not in use. Additionally, these systems may not be adaptable to all types of vehicles, and when some of these systems are attached, they often make it difficult to access the trunk or doors. These systems are susceptible to theft and may scratch and damage the vehicle when attached and used.
In the case of systems involving multiple straps, these systems are complicated to attach onto the vehicle and may loosen with use over time. In the case of systems attached to the roof, these systems create wind resistance when the car is moving and are difficult to access. For carrier systems that are attached to bumpers, these systems damage the sensitive bumper mechanism and have limited supportability. For trailer hitch systems, the systems are heavy and difficult to attach, detach, and store.
Accordingly, an improved carrier rack system for motor vehicles would be desirable.
The present invention is directed to carrier rack systems for motor vehicles, and more particularly to carrier rack systems that are integrated into motor vehicles at the time of vehicle manufacture or after production (retrofitted).
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a carrier rack system is integrated into a portion of a motor vehicle with a rear wall, such as a tailgate of a pickup truck, a trunk lid of a car, a rear license plate wall, or a rear door of a minivan or sports utility vehicle, having an inside and outside. The system generally includes a receiving unit, having rear and forward ends, integrated into the rear wall, an immobilizing system attached to the receiving unit, and/or a carrier bar attached to the receiving unit. The receiving unit may be positioned such that the rear end is directed toward the back of the vehicle and forms an engaging structure in the rear wall that can be aesthetically hidden from view with a cover or cap.
The carrier bar can generally be universal, meaning it can be attached to any vehicle with a receiving unit and can have any attachments placed on the carrier bar to carry a variety of items. The carrier bar is generally lightweight, easily stored in the vehicle when not in use, and easily attachable to the receiving unit when use is desired. When in use, the carrier bar will not damage the paint on the vehicle. Also, supportability is improved with the carrier because it can be positioned at an optimum level on the vehicle, providing ample distance from the ground when an item is attached to the carrier bar and providing less stress to a person""s back when the person is loading the item onto the carrier bar. The invention is advantageous in that it provides a lightweight and easy to use carrier rack system that can be integrated into motor vehicles. The invention is further advantageous in that it would not damage or scratch the vehicle.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the receiving unit described above is integrated into a portion of a motor vehicle having a side wall, such as a side of a truck bed, a side door, or a side of a trunk lid.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the receiving unit described above is integrated into a portion of a motor vehicle having a front end, such as a front end of a bus, motor home, van, truck, SUV, or minivan.
Other advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from consideration of the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.